Meta Knight
"This is the end! Kirby! Come meet your doom!!" -Meta Knight • Kirby Super Star Meta Knight é um dos mais importantes personagens na série Kirby, aparecendo na maioria dos jogos, no mangá e também no anime. Meta Knight é um rival consistente para Kirby ao longo da série, embora seus motivos ou suas origens estejam dentro do mais puro mistério, ele já ajudou Kirby inúmeras vezes durante sua aventura. Poderes e Status Tier: 5A| 4A | 3B | Possivelmente 3A. Nome: Meta Knight Franquia: Hoshi no Kirby Sexo: Masculino. Idade: Mais de 5000 anos. Classe: Star Warrior, O mais forte guerreiro da galáxia. Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Voo, Cura, Mestre Espadachim, Manipulação de Fogo, Manipulação de eletricidade, Manipulação de Energia, Manipulação do Vento, Manipulação das Trevas, Selamento, Replicação, Longevidade, Manipulação de almas, Teletransporte, Manipulação de velocidade, Incrementação de características físicas, Invocação de aliados, Invocação de meteoros, Esferas de Energia. Estado Dimensional: 3 Cordas. Potencial de Ataque: Nível Multi Planetário (Foi dito que sua luta com Galacta Knight poderia causar a destruição de um ou dois planetas) | Nível Multi Sistema Solar (Casualmente enfrenta Kirby) | Nível Multi Sistema Solar (Em sua juventude era tão poderoso quanto Nightmare) | Nível Múltiplas Galaxias (Capaz de combater Magolor e ferí-lo) | Possivelmente Nível Universo (Capaz de enfrentar e derrotar Magolor Soul). Velocidade: Massivo FTL + (Foi até o fim da Galáxia invocar Nova, e depois retornou ) | No mínimo Massivo FTL + (Conseguiu acompanhar e derrotar Galacta Knight) com reações Massivo FTL + (Casualmente reagiu à uma das esferas de energia disparadas por Magolor). Força de Levantamento: No mínimo Sobre-humana (Comparável ao Kirby, que facilmente carrega martelos mais largos que o seu próprio corpo). Maior quando em posse da Galaxia. Força do Soco: Classe Múltiplos Sistemas Solares (Casualmente troca golpes com Kirby ou Rei Dedede) | Multi-Galáctico (Capaz de ferir significantemente Magolor). Resistência: Nível Multi Sistema-Solar (Capaz de resistir aos golpes de Kirby) | Nível Galáxia (Consegue resistir aos buracos negros criados por Magolor Soul, esses conseguem puxar portais dimensionais, galáxias, bem como o quasar ao fundo) | Nível de Múltiplas Galáxias (capaz de resistir aos golpes de Magolor Soul). Estamina: Indefinido (geralmente foge assim que sua máscara se quebra) | Alta (enfrentou Galacta Knight, logo após de derrotar clones do Dark Matter e Rainha Sectonia). Alcance: Multi-Planetária (Foi alegado por Star Dream, que Meta Knight e Galacta Knight poderiam casualmente destruir um ou dois planetas próximos, durante sua luta). Equipamento básico: Galaxia, uma espada lendária, que só pode ser portada por aqueles dignos, ou com grande poder dentro de si.| Capa Dimensional, uma capa que permite com que ele se teletransporte ou cubra uma certa área com trevas. Inteligência: Espadachim extremamente treinado e de alto calibre, Meta Knight é um líder nato, conseguindo assim a confiança total de sua tropa. Fraquezas: Seu cavalheirismo impede com que ele lute com um oponente desarmado, quase sempre lhe oferecendo uma arma, para que este possa se defender. Ele sempre irá fugir caso sua máscara se quebre, embora o motivo para tal nunca tenha sido revelado. Ataques Notáveis: Multisword attack> Consiste em atacar o oponente, em uma série de golpes repetidos com sua espada. Drill Rush> Meta Knight gira rapidamente em torno do seu próprio eixo , usando sua espada de modo a imitar uma broca ou uma furadeira. Spin Slash> Meta Knight move sua espada para trás e, em seguida, libera um corte horizontal em 360 graus. Heal> Permite com que ele cure a si mesmo, e seus aliados. Knight Call> Permite que ele invoque membros dos Meta-Knights, seu exército. Meta Quick> Duplica a sua velocidade de movimento e de ataque. Sword Beam> Consiste em manipular a energia e dispara-la através de sua espada, ele pode manifestar sua espada com fogo, raio ou vento. Mach Tornado> Manipulando o vento ao redor do seu corpo, Meta Knight passa a girar rapidamente, usando o vento ao redor do seu corpo como forma de defesa, bem como para ataque dos inimigos que estiverem próximos à ele. Mach Tornado Ultra> Consiste em criar um ou dois tornados que causam grande danos àqueles que estão dentro. Galaxia Darkness> Cobrindo o seu oponente com sua capa, Meta Knight é capaz de deixá-lo em um lugar completamente escuro, desferindo em seguida uma série de ataques, que são representados por uma luz. Meta-Knightmare> Uma versão melhorada do Knight Call, consiste em chamar um pequeno grupo de Meta-Knights para dar um poderoso ataque em time. Chaves: Base | Kirby Super Star| Meta Knightmare Ultra | Kirby Return to Dreamland | Mecha Knight. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Tier 5 Categoria:Tier 4 Categoria:Tier 3